Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-a^{6}-5a^{3}+4a^{2}) + (-6a^{5}+5a^{3}-4a^{2} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-a^{6}-5a^{3}+4a^{2} - 6a^{5}+5a^{3}-4a^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - { a^6} - {5 a^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{4 a^2} - \color{#DF0030}{6 a^5} + {5 a^3} - \color{#9D38BD}{4 a^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -1 a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -6 a^5} + { a^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ a^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-a^{6}-6a^{5}$